Neighbors
by hallow777
Summary: Castle decides it's time for a change and moves his family to a new apartment. What he doesn't know, is that he is moving in next door to a certain detective. Fanfiction Present for carolune04
1. Chapter 1

**Please don't ask where this idea came from... I have no clue what-so-ever. I just woke up this morning and this idea was in my head. I blame carolune04 for letting me have full reign over her Fanfiction Christmas Present. This chapter is short, but I wanted to get at least part of it up now because I will most likely be too hyped up after the new episode here in a few minutes to write anymore tonight. So yes it's short. But there will be more soon.**

**This is for carolune04 from twitter.**

**I do NOT own Castle.**

* * *

It was a little over a week before Christmas and Alexis Castle was enjoying her Christmas break by lounging around on the couch. She'd been there most of the day, playing on the computer or watching TV, and that's where she was when her father walked into the loft that evening.

Castle walked in and placed his coat and keys in their appropriate places before walking into the middle of the loft and just looked around, as if he was taking everything in.

He spun in a slow circle until his gaze finally rested on his daughter who was looking at him curiously from the couch. Moving over to the couch, he took a seat next to her before looking straight at her and speaking.

"Alexis, we moved into this loft shortly after you were born, and don't get me wrong, I love it here, but I think it's time for a change."

"A change? Like what? Moving?" She asked him with no small amount of confusion on her face, wondering just what had gotten into her dad.

"Yeah, moving. But not out of the city or anything, just to a new place in the city. How would you feel about that?"

To tell the truth, she was kinda excited about the prospect. Growing up she'd always heard her friends talk about moving, and usually complaining about it, but it was something she never got to experience.

"I think it would be kinda nice, but dad, why?"

He looked thoughtful for a minute before replying. "Gina dumped me earlier and while she was ranting about why she was breaking up with me, she kept going on about how I hadn't changed at all since we were married. I thought I had changed a lot since then but what she said got me thinking and I realized that I hadn't really changed much at all. And while on that subject, I got to thinking that maybe it would be nice to move, maybe get a little bit of a fresh start."

He looked at his daughter's still confused face and sighed. "That made a lot more sense in my head."

Alexis shook her head at him and replied. "I don't really understand, but I'm totally okay with moving. So, have you looked at places yet?"

He answered in the negative so she pulled over her computer and they started looking up some online listings.

Usually his impulse decisions got him in lots of trouble, but he had a feeling that this one would work out for the better.

* * *

Three days and tons of apartments later, Castle finally found the perfect apartment. It was located in a secure doorman building, which was a must for him, and it was closer to both Alexis' school and the precinct, which wasn't something he was looking for but it was a plus. The inside was a little smaller than the loft but it was cozy and had a wonderful view of the city.

Another plus was that the manager was a kind older man, which was a big change from the cranky woman who managed the building the loft was in.

The layout wasn't too much different from the loft, but when he and Alexis got through inspecting it, they knew it was the one for them. Martha was too busy to come with them on their hunt for the perfect apartment, but they knew she would like this one just as much as they did.

When they left that building, they left with a signed lease and renewed determination to get everything packed up.

* * *

Because she ended up working both Christmas Eve and Christmas day last year, Beckett got both days off this year. Not that it really mattered though, her father had gotten invited by one of his friends to spend the holiday in Florida and after much insisting on her part, he finally agreed to go.

So now it was the twenty-fourth and she had nothing to do but curl up and read a good book. At least, that's what she planned to do but apparently the apartment next door to hers finally got rented out and the movers were making way too much noise for her to be able to concentrate on a book.

_Who the hell moves in to a new apartment the evening before Christmas anyway? _She thought as she finally gave up on reading her book and decided to head out to the store to get some groceries before everything closed tomorrow.

When she got back from her impromptu shopping trip, she was pleased to find that the movers were almost through.

Setting down her bags of groceries, Beckett pulled out her keys and inserted the correct one into the lock when she heard a familiar voice. Quickly looking around she tried to find the source of the voice but found nothing. Thinking that she was just hearing things, she stepped inside her apartment.

Then she heard it again. And this time she knew where it was coming from. The movers shouting "Merry Christmas, Mr. Castle." kinda helped clue her in too.

_No. Freaking. Way._

Quickly depositing her bags just inside her door, she rushed next door and got her foot in the doorway before the movers could shut it. They looked at her strangely but she just glared at them and they quickly hurried out of her way.

Pushing the door open with her foot, she took in the sight of the two Castles, and one Rodgers sitting off to the side with her glass of wine, surrounded by towers of boxes.

_You have got to be kidding me..._

* * *

**I'm sorry if the reason why Castle wanted to move was kinda... Blah but this story isn't about why he moved, it's about where he moved to and who his neighbor is so I hope you will forgive that first part. XD**

**There will be at least one more chapter and if I can think of anything else to add, there might be more chapters.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yes, I know I was supposed to have this up yesterday... But it's carolune's fault! She talked me into doing "Owning the Haunt" instead. **

**There will be more chapters to this, just not for a little while. I want to try to finish Daughter for a Summer soon, plus I have to do the rest of the Fanfiction Christmas Presents, so unless I get really inspired to write on this, it probably won't be updated until after Christmas is over.**

**This is for carolune04 from twitter.**

**I do NOT own Castle.**

* * *

_Pushing the door open with her foot, she took in the sight of the two Castles, and one Rodgers sitting off to the side with her glass of wine, surrounded by towers of boxes._

Her mind just shut down at the realization that Richard Castle had just moved in next door to her. She just stood there staring stupidly at Castle, sitting in the middle of the box towers, as her brain ran through every possible scenario that could happen now that they lived so close to each other.

Not only did he drive her insane at work, now he could easily bug her after work. She didn't even bother to hope that he would respect her personal space, and wishes, after work now that she was living just a few feet away.

It suddenly occurred to her that everything would end up working out better if she tried her best to keep him from finding out that she was living right next door, starting with moving out his doorway before he saw her.

Of course, he had to pick that exact moment to look up and catch her still standing in the doorway.

"Detective Beckett?" He sounded so shocked at her presence that it got the attention of both his daughter and mother, who both turned to look at her as well.

_So much for that idea._

The way she saw it, she had two choices. Turn tail and run like hell, or suck it up and get it over with.

As much as she desperately wanted to go with the first one, she forced herself to do the second. Only, she'd apparently been standing there for a few minutes with a far off look on her face while deciding what she should do and Castle spoke up with concern in his voice.

"Beckett? Is something wrong? Are you okay?"

She could hear the concern in his voice, but he hadn't made a move to leave his spot on the floor, as if he wasn't sure she was really there.

"Yes, something is wrong. I was trying to enjoy my new book but some idiot decided to make a racket by moving in next door. Who even moves into a new place on Christmas Eve?"

Her statement was met by three matching faces of confusion and surprisingly, Alexis was the first to realize what it meant.

"If you can hear us, that means you live in this building too?"

There was no use denying it, they'd find out anyway. "Yes, and of all the floors that have vacant apartments, you end up choosing the floor I live on."

"Wait, so you're our neighbor? The one in 4A? Huh, so that's what the manager meant when he mentioned that we'd get along." Castle said as he stood up from his place on the floor and walked over to her.

"Well seeing as there is only one other apartment on this floor, I think it's a pretty good guess that yes, I'm the one in 4A."

Castle got a ridiculously giddy look on his face but before he could comment, Martha asked a question that suddenly came to mind.

"No offense dear, but detectives must get paid more than I thought if you can afford to live here."

While they had been talking, Alexis had been clearing off a space on the couch for her to have a place to sit, and since she knew that Castle would most likely just follow her back to her apartment if she left right now, she went ahead and took the offered seat before answering Martha's question.

"Jason, the manager here, has been a good friend of my father's since they were in high school together. Apparently my dad had enough of me complaining about the tiny sublet I moved into after my apartment blew up and happened to mention it to Jason. He agreed that if I helped him out from time to time, he'd cut down the rent to something I could afford. So of course I took it. Now what about you? What prompted this change?" She directed the last part to Castle who had moved back to the middle of floor.

"Just felt like it was time for a change." Castle said with a shrug before turning back to the boxes surround them and Beckett took that as her cue to leave.

"I have to go put up the groceries I just got, so I guess I will leave you guys to your unpacking." As she headed out the door, she heard Castle mention to Martha and Alexis that they should go pick up some groceries too so she left the door open for them.

It didn't take her long before she was back in her apartment, food put away, with a book on her lap. Now that they were finally through making noise, she could enjoy her book which was an extremely good thing as it kept her from thinking about how bad it was going to be with Castle living right next door.

Beckett was completely engrossed in a particularly suspenseful scene when a loud crash came from next door, nearly making her fall off the couch in shock.

A quick look at the clock told her it had only been about forty minutes since Alexis and Martha had left, and judging by how crowded the stores were when she went out, it was a good bet they weren't back yet.

In seconds, the book was tossed aside and she was rushing next door to make sure Castle was okay. Sure he was the most annoying writer ever, but she didn't want him to get hurt. Especially if there was no one else around to help him.

When she reached his door, she tested the doorknob just in case they hadn't locked it when they left, and was grateful when it opened for her.

"Castle? You okay?" She called out once the door was opened and received a small groan, that she barely heard, coming from a pile of boxes on the other side of the room in reply.

Beckett quickly maneuvered around the boxes and haphazardly placed furniture to see Castle struggling to get out from under a few boxes that had apparently fallen on him.

"Makes you wish you hadn't kept all this stuff, doesn't it?" She moved to push the remaining boxes off of him and he climbed to his feet.

"I was wishing I hadn't kept it all while we were packing. I didn't really think that unpacking everything would be just a big a job as packing it all was. Thanks for coming to rescue me, though."

"I assume you were trying to move some of the boxes to the rooms they are supposed to go in?"

"Yeah, but then I accidentally bumped into a stack of them and they all attacked me...What are you doing?" She bent down and picked up a box before turning to him.

"Knowing you, this won't be the last time a box 'attacks' you so I'm going to help out, at least until Alexis and Martha get back. Now, where is your room?" She turned the box so he could see where he had neatly written 'bedroom' on it.

He blinked at her before pointing to a room that was down a short hallway, then picked up another bedroom box and followed her as she walked away from him.

They continued moving the boxes out of the living room and into the rooms they belonged in and made small talk while they were at it.

He found out that she had moved into this building during the summer, which was why he didn't know she lived here, he'd just assumed she was still in the same place she was when he left.

They had gotten quite a bit of progress made by the time Martha and Alexis made it back. Beckett really had planned to retreat back to her apartment as soon as they got back but before she could head out the door, Alexis was asking if she would eat dinner with them and she just couldn't say 'no' to the girl.

There was a slight problem with that though, seeing as the kitchen was still full of boxes and nothing had been unpacked there.

She was tired, and getting kinda hungry since it was getting close to dinner time, and that was the excuse she would stick to if anyone questioned why she opened her mouth and mentioned that Alexis could use her kitchen to fix dinner.

Deciding that that was much easier than trying to unpack the kitchen right now, Alexis gathered up the food she would need and headed next door to get started. Martha quickly followed, saying that she would be more help in the kitchen than she would moving boxes, leaving Beckett and Castle alone again.

It would be rude to go back to her apartment and lounge around while they were all working, so she picked up another box and, after reading the writing, carried it to the kitchen.

* * *

**Poor Beckett, she just knows that him moving in next door is going to be the worst thing ever, but I'll bet she'll be changing her mind soon enough. If he doesn't drive her nuts first, that is.**

**Not extremely happy with this one either... But, I've had so many different ideas floating around my head about different ways this story should go so it's kinda hard to weed them out and only use the at least slightly believable ones.**


	3. Chapter 3

**You know how I believe I said that I was through with Christmas related fics? Well... I kinda forgot about this one. But seriously, this chapter and the next chapter of this story should really be the last of the Christmas related stuff.**

**Many thanks to Christy for talking to me and keeping me from giving up and watching more X-files episodes instead of writing!**

**I do NOT own Castle.**

* * *

An hour later, Alexis came out of Beckett's apartment and walked the short distance back to her own apartment to inform the two adults, that were still rearranging boxes, that dinner was ready.

Castle and Beckett followed Alexis into Beckett's apartment to see that Alexis had already set the dinning room table, where Martha was already waiting.

"I hope you don't mind that I used your stuff for dinner, I didn't think that you and dad would have gotten the plates and silverware unpacked in time." Alexis said over her shoulder as she walked into the kitchen to pull fresh rolls out of the oven.

Beckett took in Alexis carrying the rolls to the table, Castle taking a place at the table, and Martha enjoying her wine, knowing that she should at least be a little annoyed that they had taken over her personal space, but she wasn't.

But, that didn't mean she was extremely happy with it either. More like a feeling of resignation, like when she looked up that day, so long ago, to see Castle standing in the doorway after the Captain had told her he would be shadowing her.

With an inaudible sigh, Beckett told Alexis that it was fine, then they all sat down to enjoy a wonderful, but loud, dinner. The Castle's were definitely not the type of family that ate their dinner silently, and instead spent it talking about anything and everything.

It had been a long time since Beckett had eaten dinner with others, excluding the times that her, Lanie, and the guys would go out together after a case sometimes. This was different. This was more homey, more intimate.

_Not exactly a bad feeling. _

* * *

They had all made small talk while they ate, and everything was peaceful, until, being the ever observant writer that he is, Castle realized something was horribly wrong with her apartment.

"Beckett?" The concern in his voice caused her to still the hand that was about to place a spoonful of mashed potato in her mouth, and turned to him.

"What?"

"Please tell me that you are hiding a Christmas tree in your bedroom? Because I don't see one around here."

His concern was over her Christmas tree? She should have known.

"You don't see one, because I don't have one."

There were gasps of surprise, and a little bit of horror, from both the Castles, but she expected an overly dramatic reaction like that, and just resumed eating.

"How can you not have a Christmas tree, Detective Beckett?" Beckett was spared from having to answer Alexis' question by Martha answering for her.

"Dear, you act like it's a crime or something. I would be perfectly fine without a tree, if you two didn't insist on it every year. I'm sure Detective Beckett feels the same way."

"Thank you, Martha."

Castle grimaced then looked at her. "But you do _own_ a tree don't you? I can't see you ever going out for a real tree, but you must at least have a fake one? You just didn't put it up, right?"

"Well... I don't know how to break this to you, but no. Pass me the butter, please?" He handed her the butter and sat with a slightly dumbfounded look on his face as she buttered her last roll.

It only took a few seconds before he jumped out of his chair and after a shared look with his daughter, they headed to their new apartment.

"This must be corrected!"

The door to Beckett's apartment shut behind them, leaving Beckett and Martha alone at the dinner table.

"Should I be worried?" Beckett asked the older woman, who gave her a sympathetic look in return.

"Most definitely. And I'm afraid it's my fault."

"How so?"

"Richard never really had a normal Christmas until well into his teen years, we were always on the road with a show or some such thing. Of course he had presents like every other child, it's just that he thought Santa left presents in mommy's dressing room, instead of under a tree, for the longest time. Then after he had Alexis, he started taking Christmas tradition very seriously, so that she would have the Christmases he didn't get as a child. You'll be lucky if he doesn't drag an eight foot live tree in here."

Beckett blanched at the last part, easily imagining him doing something like that, though the logical side of her brain knew that he wouldn't be able to find a tree on Christmas Eve.

By the time the two of them came back to her apartment, the food was cleared away and the dishes were already loaded into the dishwasher.

Beckett looked up from her place in the dinning room where she was wiping down the table, when Castle came in dragging a very large box, followed by Alexis who was carrying a few smaller boxes.

"Oh dear." Was Martha's reaction when she recognized the boxes, confirming the suspicions that Beckett had about it's contents.

"Castle, no."

"But, Beckett..."

"I am not putting up a tree. It's Christmas Eve, it would only be up for a few days. It's not worth the effort."

He seemed to think about it for a minute. "Then think of it this way, you are just letting us use a little bit of space in your spacious living room to put up our tree because there are too many boxes that are unpacked in our new place. If we put it up over there, we would have to first unpack the boxes and make space for it, then end up staying up really late to decorate it. Please?"

"Please, Detective Beckett?" Just in case her father's pleading couldn't do the trick, Alexis jumped in, pulling the puppy eyes on the unsuspecting detective.

"Ugh, fine. But I am _not_ having any part of this. You are on your own, I have laundry to do."

Beckett turned her back on the two Castles, who 'fed the birds' as soon as her back was turned, and headed into the small laundry room that was located near the back of the kitchen to start on the ever growing loads of laundry that she had been neglecting for a while.

True to her word, she let them do the decorating, that is until she noticed the star on top was crooked. She pointed it out to Castle who tried to fix it, only to make it lean the other way so she took matters into her own hands.

After the star was finally straight on the fake six-foot tree, she backed away from the tree and continued her laundry.

When she next came out of the laundry room, all three of them were standing by the tree, discussing something. Naturally, she was curious and went over to see that all the ornament boxes had been emptied, but the tree was still pretty bare.

"We must be missing a box or two. They should have been in the same place as this stuff was though."

"Gee dad, what are we going to do? We can't just leave it like this, it's really bare."

"I don't know pumpkin, too bad we don't have someone else who had more ornaments we could use."

"Yup, too bad. We could really use them."

Beckett watched the two with a raised eyebrow, wondering if they knew just how obviously poorly scripted that was. With a shake of her head, she accused them of purposely leaving out some of their ornaments, and walked over to the hall closet while they tried to convince her it wasn't on purpose.

Ignoring Martha's knowing look, Beckett pulled out a medium sized box and sat it in front of the tree.

"There, I'm sure that will be plenty to fill up the rest of the tree."

Just like most things lately, she had intended to let them put up the ornaments themselves, but they kept her by the tree, telling them the stories behind each home-made or specially-made ornament until they were all on the tree. She had been so involved with each story and each ornament, that she hadn't even realized what she had done until Castle smugly pointed it out.

It was getting late, so the three of them headed back to their own apartment and Beckett was finally alone in her apartment.

Once they were gone, she headed into her bathroom to take a long soak with the book she was trying to read earlier, finally finishing it an hour later.

When she got out and got dressed in her standard night clothes, she walked back out into the living room and just stared at the brightly lit Christmas tree, admiring it.

Deciding that while it was there, it might as well be put to use, she gathered up all the presents that were currently residing under her bed, and placed them under the tree.

It had been a good few years since she had put up a Christmas tree in her apartment, and though she didn't want to admit it, it was kinda nice. Truth be told, she had actually been considering putting one up this year, but the old fake tree that she used to always use had been damaged too much when her old apartment blew up. She was just going to buy a new one, but she had been so busy with work this past month that she had completely forgotten about it. Thankfully the ornaments hadn't been damaged as they had been in the bedroom closet.

As she unplugged the lights on the tree for the night, Beckett thought that maybe it wouldn't be so bad living next door to Richard Castle after all.

Little did she know that she would be retracting that statement in just a few hours, when Castle woke her up at five in the morning, for no reason other than it being Christmas day.

* * *

**I had fun writing this one, mostly Castle's reaction to the fact that she didn't have a Christmas tree. I think there was someone wondering about their apartments in a review last chapter and I think I probably said I would explain it in this chapter but, that didn't really happen so I'll try to clear up some things here.**

**They are on the fourth floor of the apartment building, which is kind of old and small compared to other buildings in the city. There are only two apartments on each floor of the building. As for their individual apartments. Castle's is pretty much similar to the old one, just a few differences. And Beckett's is the same design, only hers has only one bedroom and there are no rooms upstairs but there are stairs that lead up to an upper level that is over the living room that she uses for an office area. (So you can tell this is different than the one we now have pictures of) If you think it's strange that on the same floor there is an apartment with three bedrooms, and then the next apartment only has one bedroom, it's not really that strange. My family used to manage apartments and they were similar to that. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I was determined to write something other than One A Day today, but I couldn't figure out which one to write on until I ended up rereading this one and getting inspired to work on it again.**

**Beckett and Martha are not morning people, at least not in this story.**

**I do NOT own Castle.**

* * *

Beckett groaned loudly and rolled over in her bed, grabbing a pillow and pulling it over her heard to attempt to block out the really annoying sound of someone playing 'Jingle Bells' with her doorbell.

Finally it seemed that who ever was trying to get her up, gave up and she was just about to go back to sleep when the doorbell started again, this time to the tune of "Rudolph The Red Nosed Reindeer".

Nearly ready to behead who ever was ringing her doorbell at five am, on _Christmas _morning, she stomped through the apartment and threw open the door, not even bothering to grab her gun because she knew she was very likely to shoot who ever it was.

"What!" She practically growled at the three that were outside of her door, effectively making the two women jump, but Castle just grinned and pushed past Beckett with his arms full of presents.

Alexis and a sleepy Martha headed into her apartment as well, giving her sympathetic looks, silently trying to apologize for Castle's behavior.

With a sigh, Beckett shut and locked the front door before heading over and collapsing down on the couch beside Martha, while Alexis and her father started sorting through the presents, making a pile for each person.

"It's five in the morning, couldn't you wait just a few more hours?"

Her question was met with two strong 'no's from the two Castles, and she rolled her eyes before turning to Martha.

"Do they do this every year?"

"Yes, every year since Alexis was two. Every. Single. Year."

"You are a strong woman then, I would have strangled him by now."

"Oh he doesn't know how close to death he has come, especially that one year when he decided three-thirty was an acceptable time to open presents since Alexis had woken up because of a nightmare."

By now, the Castles had gotten all the presents sorted out and Beckett was surprised to see that she had a few presents from each member of the Castle clan, making her very glad she had gotten a few for them as well.

She was tempted to just leave them to their presents, and go back to bed, but the look Castle gave her told her that he would most likely just find some way to drag her back out of bed, so she stayed and participated in the present unwrapping.

It didn't take them long to unwrap all the presents and soon Castle and Alexis were engaged in a heated battle with a new laser tag game that he had gotten Alexis.

Martha was busy ready a book that Beckett had gotten her, so seeing an opportunity to get some more sleep, Beckett pulled a blanket off the back of the couch and curled up for a nap, not waking up until the smell of bacon entered her nose.

Confused, she sat up and looked towards the kitchen, seeing Castle working at the stove with Martha sipping coffee at the counter, looking a little more awake now that there was caffeine pumping through her system.

Beckett moved to get off the couch and nearly tripped over Alexis, who was on the floor gathering up all the wrapping paper they had destroyed when they opened presents earlier.

"Oh, Detective Beckett, you're awake."

"Ugh, what time is it?"

"Only about six, sorry."

"It's okay, it's not your fault that your father is a five year old in an adult's body." She said, causing the teen to laugh.

"That's not nice. And here I was going to give you coffee, but I guess I'll just drink it myself." Castle said as he came into the living room with a steaming cup of coffee in his hands, and a teasing grin on his face.

"Hand over the coffee, and I might _think_ about forgiving you for waking me up so early on my day off. Maybe."

With a chuckle, Castle handed over the coffee then headed back into her kitchen to watch the eggs he was cooking.

She took a few sips of the life-giving coffee, that was made exactly like she liked it, and finally felt herself start to wake up. When a fourth of the cup was gone, Alexis was still picking up the paper, so she decided to help, and within a few minutes they had all the little pieces picked up and stuffed inside a trashbag.

"What do you usually do on Christmas, Detective Beckett." Alexis asked while they were eating breakfast.

"Um not much usually, I usually work on either Christmas Eve or Christmas Day ,and so does my dad, so usually we just try to get together for a little while and have dinner, or lunch, and exchange presents."

"Oh, is he coming over today then? Or did you meet with him yesterday?"

"One of his coworkers invited him down to Florida for the holiday, and after much convincing he finally decided to go, so we did our present exchange a few days ago. What about you? Surely you guys have some crazy traditions you do every year, besides getting up at an ungodly hour of the morning." Beckett replied, looking pointedly at Castle at the mention of how early he woke her up this morning.

"Actually not really, we usually just go ice-skating and then come back and fix a huge Christmas dinner." Castle answered her and he had just barely stopped talking when Alexis jump in, saying that Beckett should come ice-skating with them.

She tried to back out of it, of course, but they weren't having any of it, so she finally gave in and said she would go with them, only if they made a lot of progress on unpacking all the boxes they still had left, feeling like she was bargaining with little children.

Castle and Alexis certainly didn't help that feeling when they excitedly finished eating and then headed next door to start unpacking.

She could hear chaos going on next door as the father-daughter team rushed around unpacking boxes and she turned to Martha who was still sitting at the table, sipping her coffee and reading the newspaper that Castle had brought in earlier..

"Sorry, but I'm not going back over there until they calm down some." Martha said without even looking up from her paper and Beckett just nodded, telling her that was fine.

She had bigger problems to worry about, like how she was going to survive ice-skating with the Castles without making a complete fool of herself because the last time she attempted to ice-skate? Let's just say that her butt, and various other body parts, and the ice got very well acquainted that day.

* * *

**So we learned in season one that Beckett can roller skate, but in "Knockdown" she said that her experience with ice-skating 'wasn't pretty' (or something like that) so I'm going to have fun with the idea that she is a pretty bad ice-skater. And yes it is possible to be good at one, but not the other.**


End file.
